Oblivious boys in love
by LunacyDurian
Summary: "sunshine, please tell me what's wrong" "I-it's nothing Love" "sure doesn't look like nothing" "everything is fine Love"' " are you sure?" "yes….everything is fine now"


N/A: I do not own Sherlock or any of its character

English is not my first language so... Just a heads up for a lot of errors and this is my first fanfic so...again I'm sorry for the poor writting XD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gregory is a simple man with a common goal to achieve in life, a successful career, a place to call home, to become a family man with a devoted wife and a loving children, and of course to indulge in the simple pleasure of life.

But, due to his wife's repeated infidelity with multiple names long enough to filled a whole book, Gregory finally hit the bucket and filed for a divorce. once again Gregory was a happy man. But, No matter how reasonable it is to leave a loveless relationship, it still has an affect.

day and night Gregory contemplate, that maybe if he give more and understand more things would have worked out, that she have a valid reason to seek attention somewhere else because his job mostly filled his mind, and demand his attention 24/7, that he was the one to blame for their divorced because he didn't love her enough, didn't give her enough, he didn't invest enough to let their relationship grow and blossom.

If it wasn't for the support of his families, friends and surprisingly the Holmes brother Gregory would have been in a alcohol spiral for maybe a year or so… indulging in the pain of a man that lost his wife.

It took Gregory a year and an inspiring speech from John to put himself back in the market again…and boy was he rustier than an iron lost in the sea, his first date turns out to be a odd specific set of individual, his second was young enough to put him behind bars, the thrid was a ghost, and the last was a creepy cat fish, tinder sucks balls.

When all hopes was gone and Gregory finally accepted that he was going to walk this earth alone but not lonely, Vanessa Came along like a rainbow after the storm.

First Gregory was sceptical when Anderson introduce him to Vanessa, because of their age difference Gregory can't help but think that he was too old to be dating again and if they where to last long Vanessa's role in his old age would resemble a care taker.

But, as days turn into weeks and the exchange of text, picture, and stories become consistent their relationship grow and their first date where set .

A delicious dinner in a grate restaurant shared with a astonishing lovely women is the perfect Saturday night for Gregory.

Vanessa looked amazing in her dress and beautifully done make up, and Gregory was not the only one in the restaurant that think so… the conversation was light between the,they would talk subject from subject it's as if they knew each other since zyote and not 2 week's ago.

" I most say, this is the most fun I ever had on a date Gregory. You are a remarkable man" Vanessa said as she drank her wine with such grace not even braking eye contact

Gregory felt the heat in her words " I could say the same"

" I hope there's more to this night than a good-bye kiss Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade" with a devilish looked that sparkles in her eyes as she spit the words like fine wine, she holds Gregory's hands

" I am not one to disappoint a lovely lady like you Vanessa dearest" with the same desire that probably reflect in his eyes Gregory called the attention of their waiter for bills

As the foods done and bills paid they exit the restaurant hand in hand, leading Vanessa to his car that he could have cleaned some more it looked like a dump compared to her beauty.

Driving has never felt so hard before like it did now, he was surprise in all honesty that they even made it in one peace with all his focused on Vanessa most specially her lips who seems eager for his attention.

As they finally reach the building the pair excitedly head to his flat both with a bounce in every step and smile that reach both their eyes, and shared kissed full of promise.

But as soon as Gregory reach for the door knob, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and the sound of Vanessa's body hitting the wooden floor caused his heart beat to raise beyond the roof top.

he was a bloody DI in new scotland yard, a police with many experience in the field, he have faced multiple criminals, kidnapper, rapist, murderer, hostage taker, drug dealer, and Sherlock fucking Holmes on the daily basis, yet he didn't see this coming.

His skin felt like another clothing and he felt like jelly the world seems to be playing with him as it goes around and around, spinning like the tea cup in the theme park, he wants to scream for help and yell to attract attention, but sadly he was too tired as if he cant even carry his own head.

the floor seems very comfortable at the moment, and sleeping seems to be the only option that he has… so he did.

One moment Gregory was having a fantastic dinner date with a lovely lady, the second he was laying like a dear ready to be killed in a unfamiliar room on a cloud like bed at least his going to die comfortably and well rested.

Gregory felt groggy, muzzy, and dizzy despite being awake for several minuted now, he can't seem to think clearly, head pounding, vision blurry, muscle felt like stone it felt so heavy, the only thing that gave him comfort was the sweet, cloud like bed that made his pain worth it.

Several minutes later Gregory regain some of his strength to slowly sit upright enough to looked around, there was a fashionable cabinet twice the size of Gregory's bed, a full size mirror that allowed him to properly evaluate his current physical condition, a beautiful bedside cabinet, a royal blue L Shaped sofa that facing of course a 32 inch TV, an a gliding window that took 1/4 of the wall space.

The room resemble a hotel that Gregory can never afford with a DI salary not even for a night, the bed alone was enough to convince him.

The Good news is that the room his currently in, was not the room where small children get raped, family get massacred, decapitated body get get found, and grown man get gut liked a fish. The bad news is he has no idea where's Vanessa or if she's fine.

Of course like the normal being the he was, Gregory was thinking of way's he could escape the window seems to be an option but judging by the birds flying by, it was a not much of an option he could take, calling for help was of course a no go, who the fuck abduct a DI and leave their phone with them, screaming was a maybe, opening the door and run for the hill was just stupid.

Lost in his train of thoughts about way's he could escape this beautifully styled room, yet lacked of personal touches like picture, painting and maybe a plant here and there to give life.

the door suddenly opened causing all Gregory's muscles to tense up, but as he saw in the mirror who just entered he felt instantly relief, and some how stupid, he let go of the breath his been holding, and allow his muscle to finally relax.

"Fucking shit mate, you cant be pulling this kind of stunt…y-you almost gave me a heart attacked"with both his hands covering his face Gregory fall back to bed " seriously Mycroft, I thought were past the kidnapping shit" Greg continued with a long exhale

"My apologies dear Gregory, My intention was never to frighten you" with a smoothing tone Mycroft with all the grace of the royal blood line past, present, and future took off his coat and uncharacteristically let it fall on the floor.

After the adrenaline finally worn out, and breathing back to normal Gregory with a last deep sigh sit up right and looked at Mycroft with familiarity of annoyance "what did Sherlock do this time?''

Mycroft only stared at him in confusion as if he was speaking a foreign language " pardon?''

"I assumed this is about your troublesome little brother?" he explain sitting at the edge of the bed

" I'm sorry to disappoint you My dearest, but this has nothing to do with my baby brother" Mycroft explained with each words carrying a heavier intensity.

With Mycroft standing in front of him, looking down on him creating a dangerous atmosphere that made all his hair stand up, for the first time in 8 years Gregory was terrified of the man he called friend, finally understood why no one even looked at him in the eyes when he was not in the mood to socialize.

"t-then why the bloody hell did you ruined my date?" even for his ear's he sound terrified, try as he might he failed to sound like a confident DI

Mycroft grab him by the chin that gave him no option but to look at Mycroft and it was the most intimidating yet somehow sexiest look he have ever receive.

''My Love, I'm very disappointed by you this last few weeks"

"w-what?…what did I do ?"

"well for one you have been avoiding me since a month ago, you completely stop all communication via text and emails, reject my invitations, cancel all our plans on the last minutes, and now I found out you're in a date" gently Greg was being pushed down as Mycroft explained with calm " I never knew you to be such a cruel man" like a deep water beautiful yet deadly .

It was true Greg was avoiding Mycroft in every way possible, going as far as hiding from the CCTV's as much as he could because behind the CCTV is a man watching his every move, he was trying very hard not to Text the other man or asked how was his day reducing on leaving his phone at home or at his office, and what kill's him the most was canceling every made plan, giving the classic excuse 'I'm busy', 'sorry I cant made it tonight', 'something important came up' and in all honestly he was running out of excuses and places to hide.

Because you see ever since his divorce he and Mycroft become very close, maybe a little too close for the friend status, they would go on night out that felt like a date, and night in that again felt like a very romantic date, it warms his bloody heart whenever Mycroft break his diet and asked for seconds, it made him feel like a damn good cook.

The oddest of them all is when Mycroft would take him on one of his less important out of the country business trip, the places they would go was breath taking, the views, the locals, the foods,and the sweet, sweet memories they make. They take photos after photos, it shock him that in every photo they look like a couple on their honeymoon.

The things that surprise him the most was the thoughtful gifts, every now and then Mycroft would surprise him with a gift from places that he visit just because it remind him of him,or as an apology for not making it on their night outs, and some are just a feel good gifts, his favorite is when the gift comes with a heart melting hand written letter.

Unconsciously Gregory was doing the same, not because he felt obligated but, he genuinely like seeing the eldest Holmes brother smile every time he surprise him with a gift, like a simple home made food for Lunch or a sweet desert.

Gregory was undeniably happy in Mycroft's company, even a blind man can tell, and he know it too but, after 8 years of knowing each other Mycroft show no interest in him or dating in general, he voiced his concerned on one of their dinner, but Mycroft quickly dismiss the topic and dim as a unworthy subject.

Mycroft not dating anybody spark hopes in his heart, but the fear of losing Mycroft or completely ruining what's between them due to his childish feeling outweigh his hopes, and so… he remained silence about his true feeling and convince himself that he was happy for Mycroft just being in his life.

as his feeling start to get noticed by John, he realize that if John notice it there is no way Mycroft didn't. this strike sadness in his heart knowing that Mycroft may have already notice his feeling, but decide to do nothing conformed that Mycroft doesn't feel the same way, this shouldn't have surprise him I mean the man's famous moto was 'caring is not an advantage'.

And since all sign points to unrequited love Gregory decided to follow his sister's advice, to accept the fact, to give himself space, and to move on. He was doing a great fucking job on doing just that, as he felt some connection with Vanessa.

So….why the fucking hell is Mycroft doing all this, to torture his poor broken heart?.

While Gregory was in his mind palace a soft kiss pulls him back to reality " a penny for your thought dearest'' said Mycroft as he lowered himself to give him another soft kiss but, this time more passionate and inviting.

The kiss caused all of Gregory's blood to travel north, he was red as a tomato from neck up, naturally he would kiss back, but the shock that the Mycroft bloody Holmes was kissing him was enough to made him mentally blank I mean who would believe him.

The kiss was amazing as expected from the all perfect man,his lips were chop yet soft, his smell was intoxicating, and the thought that he was on top of him only excite Gregory in a more sexual territory and in no time Gregory's eyes closed involuntarily and start reciprocating with the equal intensity and passion.

The moment Gregory returned the kiss with his hands landing and roaming his back, Mycroft felt the happiest his been all month, he deepen the kiss to pour all his frustration out wanting the other man to feel how much he loved him and want him.

Mycroft's not the most passionate man in the world, he was positive that he can be in the bottom list, but he was very certain that he never gave any indication that Gregory's presence was unwanted or unappreciated most specially by him.

Gregory's sudden avoidance didn't go unnoticed for very long, he notice quickly when the reply went slower and slower till it didn't came any more, he notice the very first time Gregory avoided the CCTV's, avoided to make plans, and avoided to get help from Sherlock to lower the rate of crossing paths.

Gregory's avoidance caused multiple emotional conflict, he would not touch his food not even his dessert because it just didn't taste the same, he forget to dressed like a proper gentlemen when meeting with the prime minister, he would forget to take a bath that cause him to smell like a homeless Holmes, during meeting his co-worker would snap him back to reality due to him staring at nothing and failure to pay any attention, and he would go sleepless at night just thinking what could he have said or done to deserve such cruel punishment.

The longer it goes the worst it gets till it start to severely affect his performance at work to the point his PA has to voice out her concerns, they have a long talk not as co-worker but as friends Anthea convince him to talk with Gregory because she is very certain that they are both an idiot in love.

In the very same night Mycroft crated a foolproof plan on how to cornered the DI to somehow open his Heart for Gregory to make him understand how much he is truly loved, but then an image in his cellphone caused Mycroft's world to crumble, the image of Gregory in a date with a women hurts more than being nailed in the head.

The two couple seems to be enjoying their date it was painful to watch, every kissed they shared cause unbearable pain in his chess, it made Mycroft realize how much he desire the other man till he can't take it no more he immediately contacted his team to move out, if he cannot have Gregory for life then he can be satisfy to have him for a night…. and that is how all this happen.

The two was lost in the kiss lips and hands finally doing what they longing to do, to touch and be touch, to kiss and be kissed, the couple kissed like it was no tomorrow… till something wet fell on Gregory's face.

Gregory opened his eyes to make sure that the roof was not leaking or something (yes… he know that is a stupid assumption), till he notice that Mycroft was crying while kissing him, he looked so sad, so miserable, so… desperate. ''Sunshine, what's wrong?, why are you crying?" Gregory comfort as he wipe away his tears

The pet name caused an overwhelming pleasure in Mycroft heart's It made him realize that maybe there is still hope, that he was not yet too late.

Mycroft wasn't even strong enough to open his eyes to look at the only man he have ever loved as his tear's keeps falling, he cant helped but, hold Gregory's loving hand's as a support system, he can feel a breakdown coming soon.

"sunshine, please tell me what's wrong"

"I-it's nothing Love"

"sure doesn't look like nothing"

"everything is fine Love"'

" are you sure?"

"yes….everything is fine now"

for the first time since all this have happen did Gregory see the state of Mycroft, the poor man looked like he slayed the dogs guarding the gates of hell.

Gregory give the tired man a sweet quick kiss on the lips that awards him a eye blinding smile.

"How about you take a well deserve bath and I cock us something before bed?'' as if on queue Mycroft stomach rumble at the word FOOD

Both man laughed before sharing one last loving kissed, as they stand up to go on their separate ways, Mycroft to the bathroom and Gregory to the kitchen.

They meet in kitchen with Mycroft fresh and looking like a new man, and Gregory still cooking what it smelled like a delicious curry.

"Hello Love, How I miss your cooking" Mycroft said as he hugged the man from behind giving him a gentle kissed on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you miss something about me" Gregory gave a playful pout teasing the other man as he continued with his cooking

Mycroft giggled as he tighten his embrace as if afraid that Gregory would disappear " love, I miss you so much please never avoid me like that again…. I beg of you Gregory don't " from light to heavy every word that has been spit out came from the heart.

Gregory turned to face the half naked man with smile in his face, and guilt in his eyes ashamed of the pain he most have cause the other man "My sunshine, I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…. please forgive me" Gregory apologized as he hugged the man burying his face on Mycroft shoulder.

"why did you do it Love?''

" I don't know, I think I was being stupid thinking that a man like you can never be interested in a man like me"

" what man ?"'

"an old, broken, worn down man like me"

" My love, my sweet flower, your hardly a few years my senior don't be such a drama queen"'

"said the man who kidnap people to make an impression"'

"and your not broken you hardly needed a fix, you are perfect"

The two shared a smile and a sweet kiss till Gregory realize Mycroft haven't mention where or how's Vanessa.

"she is fine Love, she's back home sleeping and with no memory what had happen after both you and her entered your building" Mycroft explained as if reading Gregory's mind " You're not planning to keep in touch with her right Love?" Mycroft continue with just a small hint of jealousy.

"maybe I would,maybe I wont, who knows" Greg teased pulling away from his now Lover as he went back to his cooking.

As expected Mycroft wasn't very please with his answer but, instead of being the scary wolf that he is the ice man turned to a cute puppy dog "Love, Please you promised me you'll never going to hurt me, us again" the ever prim and proper man whined.

Gregory burst into laughter as he turn off the stove and turned to hug Mycroft again" I was just playing with you,but I do need to still talk to her sunshine"

"why?"

"'to explain"

"about us?''

"yes about us Sunshine"

after they have their very late and romantic dinner done the two decide for Greg to take a quick shower first before going to bed, but they have a small problem.

" sunshine, what am I going to wear?, I didn't exactly bring anything with me" Gregory said from the bathroom as he took off his shirt

" who restraint you from sleeping naked love ?''

" you perverted ginger man!"

After his shower he exit the bathroom with Mycroft already in bed sleeping soundly, he sat beside his lover admiring the beautiful view that is his Mycroft as he was sleeping like it's the first time in years he has the free time to rest and relax.

Gregory smiled before taking off his towel to casually slip beside Mycroft, it surprised him how lovely and normal it is to finally sleep with Mycroft as if he was made to be beside him, Gregory kissed the sleeping man and hold his hand before closing his eye.

But, before sleep take over he felt Mycroft hands pulling him closer till he laid his head on his chess, and Mycroft heart beat was the perfect music to sleep on.

Mycroft's was holding him like a fragile object worth protecting and he knew he was holding Mycroft the same way.

Gregory felt protected, warmed, and loved in Mycroft's embrace, he loved it, he want it, he need it, and he would always thank the god all mighty for giving him this kind of happiness.

" I love you My love" Mycroft whispered as he let all his guard down allowing himself to be vulnerable only for his Gregory.

"I love you too sunshine" Gregory replied pouring his soul for Mycroft.


End file.
